


The Greater Good • Harry Potter

by TheEmmaLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choice, Death, Harry Potter References, Love, Love/Hate, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmmaLife/pseuds/TheEmmaLife
Summary: Ariana Dumbledore was someone that history forgot. Only known as Albus Dumbledore's sister who died at a very young age - many never knew she even existed. But, there was more to her story.In the summer of 1898, the great-nephew of a neighbour comes to visit Godric's Hollow, what happens next was left very vague and secret. All that came of it was tragedy, a piece of history left untouched - and for good reason.Because the best tragedies are always love stories, aren't they?© All Rights Reserved 2016





	1. Prologue

_"When my sister was six years old, she was attacked, by three Muggle boys. They'd seen her practising magic, spying through the back garden hedge: She was a kid, she couldn't control it, no witch or wizard can at that age. What they saw, scared them, I expect. They forced their way through the hedge, and when she couldn't show them the trick, they got a bit carried away trying to stop the little freak doing it."_

_"My father went after the bastards that did it, and attacked them. And they locked him up in Azkaban for it. He never said why he'd done it, because if the Ministry had known what Ariana had become, she'd have been locked up in St Mungo's for good... We had to keep her safe and quiet. We moved house, put it about she was ill, and my mother looked after her, and tried to keep her calm and happy."  
_

_"It destroyed her, what they did: She was never right again. She wouldn't use magic, but she couldn't get rid of it; it turned inward and drove her mad, it exploded out of her when she couldn't control it, and at times she was strange and dangerous. But mostly she was sweet and scared and harmless."_


	2. January 9th, 1898

_January 9th, 189_ _8_ _. Godric's Hollow._

A loud crack echoed through the tiny village, interrupting the peaceful silence the locals usually were able to enjoy. A young man, a recent graduate from Hogwarts, had appeared on Church Lane, who appeared to be extremely infuriated by something.

The bitterly cold winter air hit his cheeks as he stormed down the street. His short blond hair had frozen, his light cotton clothes were now soaked in snow and his cheeks were now a deep shade of red. Albus Dumbledore had never been so angry in his life.

He and his friend, Elphias Doge, were about to set off on a grand world tour, visiting the greatest wizarding locations across the globe. However, it seems plans had to be cancelled. 

He had just received word from his wayward and annoying brother Aberforth, that their nuisance of a little sister Ariana, had another one of her  _fits_ , that had caused an explosion resulting in the death of their mother. It had enraged him; he had now been given the responsibility of looking after Ariana, forcing him to cancel his plans and 'take care' of the girl who  _killed his mother_?

Of course, no one knew it was Ariana who caused Kendra Dumbledore's death, Aberforth made sure of that. It wasn't her fault that the muggle boys' actions caused her to become one of those  _things_. Sometimes, Albus had a hard time remembering that, blinded by the damage caused by Ariana's attack when she was a young girl. First, his father in Azkaban and now, his mother dead. 

As he entered the cottage at the end of the street, he had realised how much quieter Godric's Hollow had become. He forgot how long it had been since he'd moved out in his fifth year.

She was sitting by the fire, staring into the mass of flickering orange, wearing a plain blue tea gown, her corset tied loosely as usual. Her dirty blonde locks were tied back in a plait, with blue ribbons running through her hair. She turned her head to her enraged brother, those innocent blue eyes beginning to tear up as her brother exclaimed what she didn't want to hear.

"You  _killed_  mother!"

Thankfully, Aberforth had already stepped in, defending her with every ounce of his kind soul against her arrogant eldest brother. Their screaming match had lasted many long minutes, ending with Ariana running outside, praying that the evil inside of her wouldn't spark another rage. 

Dusk was on the horizon, painting the sky with oranges and pinks that contrasted with the snow lining the rooftops and pathways on the small street. Her brother's tall leather boots kept her feet dry as she stalked away from the house, where the screams had finally died down. 

Ariana Dumbledore had not had the most pleasant life - after the age of six. The muggle boys that had violently abused her still haunted her dreams, triggering the uncontrollable creature that had formed inside of her. She had unintentionally put her father in prison, after he sought revenge on the muggle boys, yet did not tell the Ministry the true reason for torturing them to insanity, as she would have been placed in St. Mungo's after her developed...  _condition_... had been discovered. As she grew older, it began to control her more than she could control it. All it took was an outburst of frustration at her own self to cause an explosion, one of them now resulted with her mother's death.

 _It wasn't her fault_ , Aberforth would tell her, but she was beginning to find that harder and harder to believe. The only members left of her broken family were at each other's throats. 

Her thoughts had been interrupted as she reached the end of the street, by an old family friend from behind a white picket fence.

"Ariana!" exclaimed Bathilda Bagshot, a middle-aged widow, who was clipping the thrones off roses in her front garden.

"Hello, Mrs Bagshot," she said, pleased to have the company of someone other than Aberforth, who constantly kept her sheltered behind the doors of their cottage.

"I assume Albus has arrived, always one to provoke an argument with Aberforth..." she replied, obviously having heard the shouting and screaming.

"I think mother's death had provided Albus with an inconvenience he didn't want," stated Ariana, Bathilda knowing exactly what she  _really_  meant.

"You are not an inconvenience, Ariana," she stated firmly, "your mother kept you too sheltered, she wouldn't even let me come near you when you first moved here. Kendra wouldn't even send you to Hogwarts! I've seen you perform magic before, so I know you're not a Squib."

Ariana was about to reply, but she was interrupted by the voice of her brother Aberforth, who had come running down the street the moment he realised she had left the house.

"Ariana! Come now sister, we must get home now, it's getting dark!" he said, making wearing eyes at the questioning woman, quickly grabbing Ariana's hand and dragging her back down the street before she could even say goodbye.

"Calm down, Aberforth! I was only talking to Mrs. Bagshot, she was friends with Mother and I've spoken to her a couple times about magical history, it's very interesting!" she replied, finally freeing herself of her brother's firm grasp.

"She was asking to many questions. Now come, Albus has gone to bed in his old bedroom, so you won't have to deal with him being his ignorant self," he said, opening the gate to their cottage and leading her up the path.

Stepping inside, the rush off heat was an instant relief, her simple tea gown was not enough to keep her from shivering outside in the below freezing temperature. Aberforth had quickly conjured up a hot cup of tea for her, leaving it on the bed side table in her bedroom down the hall. Thankfully, Albus's room was on the second floor and on the opposite end of the house - in other words as far away as possible.

"I'm going to retire to bed early tonight Aberforth, so goodnight."

"Goodnight sister," he replied, lightly kissing her forehead.

*

The funeral of Kendra Dumbledore had been the most depressing service Bathilda Bagshot had ever attended in her life. With only Kendra's three children and herself in attendance, it was short, quick and  _silent_. Once her coffin was lowered into the ground, Albus had left quickly back to the house, Aberforth reluctantly following when Ariana claimed she wanted a moment alone with her mother. 

In reality, Ariana just wanted to have another conversation with Mrs Bagshot.

"I must say, Ariana, never have I experienced such a dismal service. Albus was not himself," Bathilda noted, the two standing in front of Kendra's grave.

"Albus has not been himself since father was sent to Azkaban, Mrs Bagshot," Ariana replied sadly, her memory of her brother before she was attacked had been a young boy full of happiness and joy. Her brother, now a young man, had been severely scarred by the unfortunate incidences surrounding their family.

"Perhaps he needs some company? Someone with a brilliant mind like him. I mean no offence towards Aberforth, but he's not the most  _interesting_  of lads."

"What would you suggest?" asked Ariana, knowing she was hinting at something.

"Well, I just received word from my niece, that my grand-nephew would like to visit England this summer and asked if he could stay with me. I accepted the offer, knowing he's only two years younger than Albus, and from what I heard he's just as brilliant!"

Ariana was pleased to hear of this, knowing Albus found it rather difficult to find friends with similar interests as him, but was rather confused to how this grand-nephew was a wizard if he lived outside of Britain.

"If your grand-nephew lives outside of England, how would he learn magic?" asked Ariana, so naive to the outside world.

"My, there are other wizarding schools than Hogwarts, Ariana! He attended Drumstang - a Scandinavian school. There's also Beaxbatons in France, Ilvermorny in America... my you have so much to learn about the world young one! Your family must stop keeping you locked up in that cottage!"

Their conversation continued on for another twenty minutes, before Ariana hurried home, in fear of Aberforth catching her talking to someone outside the family. 

For once when she arrived home, her brothers were not fighting, just staring at each other with annoyed expressions when she entered the house. Brushing her dainty curls bouncing off her shoulders, she took a seat while her brothers still glaring at each other from across the dining table.

"So, what am I supposed to do now?" asked Albus, with a clearly annoying expression on his face.

"What do you mean, 'what are you supposed to do'?" spat Aberforth.

"Well, my world trip has been cancelled, my mother is dead and I have nothing to do other than look after my little sister," he spat back.

"You could get a job, you know? I offered to drop out of school, to take care of our sister, but you refused to let me, seeing as you're now my 'guardian'."

"That's because I refuse to be the only Dumbledore to graduate Hogwarts," he replied, giving a pointed look to his sister.

"Why Albus?" Ariana spoke, her soft yet stern voice turning the argument her way, "because I happen to be incapable of controlling my magic? Does me being an -"

"Don't say it," interrupted Aberforth, only for Ariana to ignore him.

"- an Obscurial bother you that much?" she asked.

"Yes, it does bother me Ariana. You very well know how much of a nuisance it has caused our family," he said, glaring at her with such loathsome eyes she had to hold back her tears, trying not to appear so weak.

"Well, that's all I need to know brother. Now, I was talking to Mrs Bagshot -"

"You were what?" interrupted Aberforth again, only for Ariana to ignore him,  _again_.

"- and she told me that her grand-nephew was coming to visit over the summer. He's only two years younger than you, Albus, and apparently he's quite brilliant. Mrs Bagshot suggested you two might have a lot in common, and you should introduce yourself when he arrives in May."

"Anyone related to Bathilda Bagshot can't be at all interesting," snorted Aberforth, only for Albus to defend her.

"Oh please, Aberforth, that's only because you're too dim to understand how brilliant of a historian she is. If you don't remember, she sent me an owl about 'how brilliant my paper on trans-species transfiguration' was, so clearly she's just too intelligent for someone as stupid as you!" Albus remarked, smirking at his brother's changed expression.

"Oh you -"

"Would you please stop antagonising each other!" exclaimed Ariana, forcing them to stop sending death glares at each other and pay attention to her. 

"Albus, if you want something to do, I suggest you befriend Mrs Bagshot's grand-nephew when he arrives in May. Before then, I'm sure you have other friend's company to enjoy."

The two were finally silenced, and for minutes the room stood still. Finally, Albus spoke, careful not to provoke his sister, who he could tell was getting annoyed with them.

"What's Mrs Bagshot's grand-nephew's name?"

"Gellert, Gellert Grindelwald."


	3. May 16th, 1898

_May 16th, 1898. Godric's Hollow._

It was a beautiful day to arrive in Godric's Hollow. The spring air held the scent of freshly bloomed flowers and the sun was shining down brightly, not a cloud in the sky. The wizarding neighbourhood of Godric's Hollow was full of life; the elderly were sitting out on their front porches watching their small grandchildren play in the gardens, their mothers frantically running around kitchens to prepare Sunday lunch, while their husbands sat reading the Daily Prophet.

A teenage boy had just appeared in the middle of the street, causing many to shift their eyes in curiosity to the figure strolling down towards church lane, wondering why the boy was not at school, and what the unknown boy was doing in Godric's Hollow.

His blonde curls danced lightly in the breeze as his proud figure headed towards the furthest end of Godric's Hollow, ignoring the many eyes that were watching the attractive boy head towards the direction of the most  _mysterious_  part of the village.

 There were only two houses on Church Lane (other than the Church), a small cosy cottage with a well kept garden and an enormous library visible through the window - no doubt the boy's great-aunt's house - and another house, further down the street that seemed more... depressing.

He opened the white picket fence, walking up the path to the front porch, a small briefcase in his hand as he knocked sharply on the door. It was only a few seconds later that a middle-aged woman opened the door, embracing her grand-nephew she had only meet a few times, ushering him inside the house.

"Gellert! Why, how you've grown since I last laid eyes on you. Come to the kitchen, we'll have a cup of tea to catch up!"

Following his aunt, he was shown his room along the way, which was conveniently next to the enormous library and far away from his aunt's room on the second floor. After putting his briefcase down and taking off his jacket, he headed to the kitchen at the back of the house, with a view of endless fields that stretched off into the distance.

"Thank you for having me, Aunt Bathilda. Mother truely appreciates it," he said politely, eager to get to know the place he would be living for the next year or so.

"Yes, well I was surprised when she asked for you to stay longer! I assumed you would've had school, but obviously you've graduated early and would like to live in England, so you're happy to stay as long as you like! It's nice to have some company," she smiled, oblivious to the lie her niece had told her.

In truth, Gellert Grindelwald was expelled from Drumstang Institute six months ago, for his far to  _experimental_  take on Dark Magic. His mother, however, would never embarrass herself by telling anyone the truth about why he  _really_  left school. 

"Well I'm happy to keep you company, Aunt Bathilda. Is there anything to do in the village that would interest me?" he asked, keeping his dark thoughts to himself.

"Well, now that you mentioned that, there's nothing particularly for a bright boy like you, but I'm hoping to introduce you to a boy who lives up the road. His name is Albus, he's two years older than you, but I'm sure you lad's will get along splendidly," she replied.

"Well, I'd love to meet this Albus you speak of, anything in particular I might need to know about him or his family?" asked Gellert, his interest suddenly perked at the thought of getting someone to agree on  _his_  outlook on the world.

"Well, he has a little brother and sister. Aberforth is your age, but is currently still at Hogwarts and I don't believe you'd share the same sort of interests - all that boy talks about is Quidditch. Then there's Ariana, two years younger than yourself - a mystery that one. Her mother and brother's never let her go to Hogwarts, but I've seen her perform magic before so I don't see why not... she's a rather interesting girl, but the poor thing is always locked up in the house I can't imagine how she stays sane! Their mother passed away earlier this year, and their father was put in prison almost a decade a go - best not to mention that though," she answered, staring out the window at the cottage up the road. 

Gellert immediately had even more interest in this Albus - and his family. He had always liked a good mystery, and hoped Albus turned out to be as interesting as his aunt made him out to be.

"I'm assuming Albus has graduated from Hogwarts, so what is he doing now?"

"Well, he writes for scholarly journals and newspapers here and there, but he was planning to go on a world tour earlier this year, but it had to be cancelled as his mother died and he was left in charge of dear Ariana," she replied.

"So, if I went up to their cottage, which I assume is the one you are looking at, he would be home?" he asked, hoping to escape for a while.

"Maybe, he might be in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, but he's usually always home. If he isn't, his sister Ariana will be. Best not to go anywhere near her though, her brothers' hover over her like she's fragile glass that could shatter at any moment!"

Gellert wasn't one for gossip, but if this family was as mysteriously interesting as it sounded, he definitely would want to get to know them.

"Do you think she get's annoyed? Having people hover over her, I mean," he asked.

"Well, of course! She always come sneaking down the road to have a chat whenever she can, poor girl must not get any space. At least Aberforth isn't home - he's almost as protective of her as her mother was. I don't think Albus likes her much, but he still struggles to let her out of his sight, although he does let her stay home alone," replied Bathilda, enjoying having someone to gossip too.

"If you don't mind, Aunt Bathilda, I'm going to go and see if this Albus is home."

"Oh, no problem dear, I'll just be writing some history papers so go ahead, replied Bathilda, heading in the direction of the Library.

Now free of his Aunt, Gellert changed out of his travelling clothes into something more comfortable, before setting off up the lane to the cottage which gave no other impression other than... lifeless.

The front gate was open, swinging slightly in the mellow breeze, a cobble pathway through the front unkept garden leading to a dark oak front door. The curtains behind every window of the house were tightly shut, making Gellert wonder how on earth they had light in the house and how unpleasant it would be on a fine day like this. Hesitating at first, he knocked on the door three times before stepping back, waiting for an answer. 

It was almost half a minute later that the door opened about a crack, a short girl poking her head out from the darkness in curiosity.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked, her voice so soft he could barely make out the words.

"Hello, I'm Gellert Grindelwald, Bathilda Bagshot's grand-nephew. She mentioned there was an Albus who lived here?" he replied.

Ariana was slightly taken aback at the very sight of the boy - more like young man - who stood so confidently in front of her. He was  _beautiful_. Short golden hair with small ringlets, strong jawline and lean body - Ariana had never seen someone so attractive in her life. As well as his good looks - although he spoke with perfect English - he had a foreign accent that made his voice so intriguing and captivating.

"My brother is currently out, but should be back soon. Please come in, I can make you a cup of tea," she replied, her palms sweaty and voice shaky. She knew she was breaking the rules, letting a stranger into the house, but Mrs Bagshot had mentioned her grand-nephew many times over the past few months and Ariana had an instinct to trust him.

Leading him down the hallway to the kitchen, she quickly poured him a cup of tea and placed it on the table. Gellert took note of two things, the young girl hadn't used magic, and every time women invited you into their house in England they always offered you tea.

"You must be the Ariana my Aunt speaks of," he said, watching the mysterious young girl, no older than fifteen, take a seat opposite him.

"That would be me. I've heard much about you from your Aunt, she says you're quite the prodigy," she replied politely, trying to keep her voice from shaking in front of him, strugglingly to make conversation.

"Well, I wouldn't flatter myself, but I am rather the intellectual. Why aren't you attending Hogwarts with your other brother..."

"Aberforth?"

"Yes, Aberforth. I can hardly imagine a beautiful sight as yourself could be incapable of performing magic?" he grinned, causing Ariana to blush a deep shade of red - she'd never been  _complimented_  before in her entire life.

"It's a long story that's not worth going into," she muttered quickly, avoiding that subject at all cost, "well why aren't you attending... Drumstrang?"

He smirked at her avoidance of the topic, but answered her diverging question regardless.

"Do you want to hear what everyone is being told, or do you want to hear the truth?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and leaning forward on the table slightly. She frowned in confusion, but responded never the less, 

"Both."

"Well, what every is being told is that I'm some brilliant prodigy who graduated two years early and is planning to work in England. The truth; I'm a brilliant prodigy that got expelled for experimenting with a type of magic that most are too dimwitted to understand, therefore they fear it. So, my mother decided to send me to England for a fresh start, hoping my rather controversial past leaves me," he replied smirking, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands arrogantly behind his head.

Ariana didn't know what to think; clearly Mrs Bagshot had been told the false stories, having heard the tale of the 'marvellous' boy coming to stay with her.

"You sound like a Slytherin," she smiled, suddenly gaining some confidence.

"Ah yes, the house of the determined, cunning and resourceful. I take it as a compliment, despite what you were  _really_  meaning," he smirked, watching the girl smirk back at him.

"Slytherin's are most commonly known for being not very nice people who will go to any lengths to get what they want," she said, staring deep into his eyes with a new found confidence.

"My, that sounds exactly like me. Who new that the soft, sweet and harmless little girl locked up in a house all day  _actually_  had a personality - and a very interesting one at that!" he remarked, watching her smile turn into a grimace.

"Don't let my brothers' hear you say that, they'd throw a fit!" she laughed, unfortunately at a rather bad timing.

Albus Dumbledore had just apparated into the kitchen, only to find his little sister talking to a older boy, laughing about something to do with her brothers'.

"Not let your brothers' hear what?" he snapped, turning towards her. She shrunk back in her chair, avoiding eye contact with her eldest brother who had inconveniently surprised her at the wrong moment. Thankfully, Gellert stepped in quickly to save her.

"You must be Albus! I'm Gellert, Gellert Grindelwald - Bathilda Bagshot's nephew," he said, sticking his arm out to offer a handshake.

Albus was stunned, but shook his hand, entranced by the god like man in front of him. He quickly composed himself, smiling slightly and replying.

"Yes, I'm Albus. We must leave my sweet sister in peace, we should head outside - it's a lovely day!" he said, motioning for the man to step out the backdoor with him, making Ariana's mood sink;  _back to same old same old_.

One thing, however, was clear by the end of that day: Gellert may have had his eyes on the Ariana, but the youngest Dumbledore wasn't the only Dumbledore to have their eyes on him.

~~~

**Second chapter done! I'm trying to give Ariana a cheeky personality she tends to hide away around her brothers. For anyone who think Albus and Aberforth are out of character, remember that they're a lot different to what they were over 90 years later in the Harry Potter era, many things changed them to be the people they were when we saw them in the books.**


	4. May 30th, 1898

_May 30th, 1898. Godric's Hollow._

The heat was unbearable. Never had Ariana felt such an extreme temperature, as the sweltering heat wave that had fallen upon Godric's Hollow. Thankfully, she was locked away inside the Dumbledore cottage, where her brother had magically set the temperature to a nice cool breeze, which felt so heavenly when walking in from outside.

She had spent the morning feeding the goats, which roamed freely around the enormous abandoned paddocks behind the cottage. In truth, she had never felt so bored and lonely in her life.

Two weeks ago, Gellert Grindelwald arrived in Godric's Hollow, and in the last two weeks, she had seen her brother Albus once. It was as though her existence had been completely forgotten. With Aberforth at school and Mrs Bagshot in London for the annual 'Wizarding History Week', she had nothing but the company of children's books her brother's thought were the only appropriate literature for a girl 'so young and innocent'.

Therefore, she had spent the last two weeks rereading 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard', while her brother and his new best friend went... wherever they went. Once again, she had been ignored and with no friendly neighbour to make conversation she was left alone with nothing but her thoughts. This was one of the many reasons Aberforth was undoubtably her favourite brother: he cared.

'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' had always been her favourite read - well one tale in particular. 'Babbitty Rabbitty and her Crackling Stump' had always been an amusing read, as was 'The Wizard and the Hopping Pot' - but nothing was more fascinating than the iconic  _Tale of the Three Brothers_.

She had often wondered if the tale was real, despite it been labeled nothing but a myth. Was 'death' really a person... or creature? Was there really an all powerful wand? Was there really a resurrection stone? Was there really a clock of invisibility? Sometimes she wished myths and legends didn't exist; some of them seemed to real to be made up. Sometimes, the greatest imaginations can fool us into thinking lies are reality.

It was then her thoughts were interrupted by three sharps knocks on her back door, ones identical to the knocks she had heard two weeks ago. She approached the door carefully, knowing that the handsome young man must be alone (Albus would've just barged in), flatting the creases in her dress, before turning the door knob and pulling the door open.

"Ariana! Long time, no see. You're brother has taken a trip into Diagon Alley to meet some old friends from school, and despite his pestering I insisted staying behind, no wanting to intrude. I then found myself rather bored, and decided to come have visit," he smiled charmingly, making Ariana melt at the sight of his captivating blue eyes. 

"Of course, would you like some tea?" she asked, trying to find the confidence she had found the first time they spoke. Her question however, was responded with a laugh.

"Why is it that English women always ask for tea when inviting someone into their home?" he asked amused. She had been taken aback at the question, but soon realised it was entirely true.

"Well, it's curtesy here. And who could possibly drink more tea than the English?" she jested, making Gellert smile once again.

"Very true, but I will take you up on that offer regardless of the humorous stereotype."

Entering the kitchen from the back door, she quickly poured the already hot tea into teacups for both of them, unaware of Gellert's eyes following her every move. 

"So, I see you and my brother have been getting on well," she began.

"Yes, I very much enjoy the company of someone with such intelligence as Albus. He is quite brilliant, and he seems to share the same... opinions... on multiple matters," he replied, his eyes wandering on the curious surroundings.

"And what matters would those be?"

"Magical Laws, the relationships between wizards and muggles, politics and such. Nothing to worry about," he replied.

"Well, Mr. Grindelwald, what is your opinion on the relationship between wizards and muggles?" she asked curiously.

"I believe that wizards should not have to stay in hiding and live in fear of exposure. We are a superior kind to the rest of the human race," he replied, carefully wording his response.

"So you believe that the wizarding world and muggle world should not be separated? That wizards should rule over muggles?" she replied.

"Exactly."

"But what about those who don't fit in the muggle world, but nor do they fit in the wizarding world?" she asked, her tone more aggressive than before.

"What do you mean? There are wizards and there are muggles - squibs are muggles," he said, confused to what had caused her anger.

"Well, your world doesn't seem to fit quite right for me then - I'd like to have no part in it," she spat, trying to conceal the rage building up inside of her.

"I still don't understand, you are a witch, aren't you?" he asked.

"No, nor am I a squib or a muggle."

"Then what are you?" he responded, leaning towards her slightly from across the table, his eyes staring intensely into hers, trying to intimidate her but with no luck.

"I would tell you, if my brother's wouldn't boil me alive."

*

Staring out the window, millions of stars forming various shapes twinkled in the night sky, the full moon illuminating the surroundings of Godric's hollow for Gellert Grindelwald to see. His thoughts had been running wild since his tense conversation with the Dumbledore girl earlier that day, how she went from sweet, scarred and harmless, to tense, aggravated and angry in seconds. 

Whenever talking to Albus, he noticed how whenever he casually mentioned Ariana in conversation, Albus would quickly diverge the conversation or change the topic, as though he was hiding something. 

Talking to her was like talking to two different people, but changing between the two so quickly he didn't think she even noticed herself. It was so fascinating to watch, yet rather confusing and terrifying in another sense. 

He was sitting in his bedroom, skimming through a large collection of books he had taken from the shelves in the Library, hoping to find any clue to what she was. But as expected, there were wizards, squibs and muggles - nothing in between. 

Maybe she was a squib. He'd never before seen her perform magic, and she certainly admitted to not being able to use it - despite his aunt insisting she had seen her do it. But there was just something about her outburst, the magic staring to... radiate... through the air as her anger increased and her strict denial of being both muggle or squib, that made his doubt his suspicions.

Apparently, her brother Aberforth would be arriving home from Hogwarts in a few weeks. None had much to say about him and he sounded like a rather boring person, but from what he'd heard from his aunt, Aberforth had a much better relationship with Ariana than Albus did. Maybe he'd be able to get something out of him? He doubted it.

For the first time in his life, Gellert had come across something he couldn't solve: he didn't like that feeling.

*

As dawn approached, Albus rose quickly from his bed, wanting to make himself look as pristine perfect for his new found friend. He bathed and shaved, taking a great deal of time picking out an outfit, wanting to look smart and impressive without looking too desperate.

Never had Albus felt so intimidated in his life the moment he laid eyes on Gellert Grindelwald. For once, he was no longer the star of the show - not that he minded in this case - and instead spent most of his time wanting to impress the young man Gellert, so beautiful in both looks and words.

With his robes complete and the sun appearing on the horizon, he quickly headed downstairs and past his sleeping sister's room without a second glance, excitedly making his way over to the Bagshot cottage, where he found his friend sitting on the cottage's front porch, his shoulders hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees, emphasising his lean yet muscular figure that almost made Albus  _swoon_.

"Gellert! You ready to see Hogsmede?" he asked both cheerfully and nervously.

The young man (who actually seemed much older than Albus) looked up at him, giving a small smile and faking enthusiasm as he took his friends arm to apparate, masking his troubled distress as they took off to the wizarding village so close to Hogwarts. 

Meanwhile, Ariana had woken from her slumber, and was gazing at the ceiling of her room in utter boredom and frustration, having just seen her brother and  _him_  apparate to god knows where, without so much as a thought of her. But, her angry gaze was soon broken by tapping on the window, the family owl fluttering it's wings to get her attention. 

Eagerly sitting up in her bed, she opened up the window to take the letter from around the owl's feet, quickly opening it with a relieved smile.

_Dear Ariana,_

_I apologise darling sister for not writing in so long, the first year of NEWTs has been exhausting and with this week being the first week of exams, I had little time to write this letter._

_Have you been faring well? I sincerely hope you haven't had any more episodes recently, and if you do remember what I instructed._

_From your recent letter, I take that our annoying brother has finally found a partner in crime to bond over boring study stuff that no one cares about. You mentioned he hasn't been around since this friend arrived? I hope he realises you are in his care now that mother has passed, or he will be getting a right old talking from me._

_Onto better news, Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup! Our new seeker has won us every game in the tournament, and he's only a third year so there's plenty more years we have him playing for us! The most shocking thing about Quidditch this year however, was the Slytherin team had it's first ever girl playing for them! It's taken them this long to accept women have potential in the sport - but don't let that give you any ideas._

_I will be home soon! I promise I'll let you go to the park when I'm with you, I don't want you to but put in any danger. Remember, even though Albus isn't there even more than he wasn't before, do not leave the house without supervision! I only say this for you're own safety sweet sister._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ab._

She rolled her eyes at his warnings, the same warning's that usually took up half the space of all the letter's she received from him. She was a girl of fourteen now, yet her brother still treated her like a small baby incapable of looking after herself.

So as usual, she disobeyed her brother's rules and left the house, despite the much more pleasant temperature inside, and went for a walk to the pond in on of the abandoned paddocks behind the cottage, where a large tree provided need shade from the scorching sun that started to suck the life out of everything beneath it.

Pulling out the book she had stolen from her brother Albus's room, she began to skim through the pages while dipping her barefoot into the lukewarm pond under the shade, opening herself to a world she was never allowed to go near.  _The Dark Truth: Tales of the Four Founders of Hogwarts._

Perhaps the loneliness and forgotten existence had it's perks; freedom being the first.


	5. June 21st, 1898

_June 21st, 1898._

Clouds of steam filled the station; a chugging rhythm was slowing as a bright scarlet steam engine entered the station. Families were struggling to stay together as the crowded platform hustled and bustled with parents looking up and down through the train's windows, in hopes of finding their children.

None in the crowd, however, were waiting for Aberforth Dumbledore. As the blond boy stepped off the train, his trunk in hand, he immediately started to look for a clear place to apparate home (so no one would accidentally tag along). Having quickly found an empty alcove, he spun on the spot, appearing seconds later in front of the Dumbledore cottage in Godric's Hollow.

To his surprise, he discovered that the normally secluded house, had the curtains pulled and windows open, for anyone who wished to snoop their eyes in.  _Albus, as usual, so irresponsible._

When he walked inside, he had expected to be greeted by his siblings, but found the cottage empty - not a soul in sight. His sister wasn't home, and nor the brother who was  _supposed_  to keep her  _inside_  the cottage  _at all times_.

Quickly placing his trunk in his room, he decided to try Bathilda Bagshot's place, where Albus's new companion was no doubt staying. Using magic to cool himself off in the stinking hot weather, he jogged down the road to the neighbouring cottage, where he found himself face to face with his  _sister_ , who was quickly leaving the cottage, books in hand.

"ARIANA! What have I said about leaving the house?" he exclaimed, grabbing her wrist tightly.

"I was just -"

"What have Albus and I said -" 

"I don't care what you and Albus said - no one's been here to stop me! Mrs Bagshot is nice and trustworthy, and I was only dropping in to borrow some novels. I'm just so bored of reading the  _children's_  books you give me!" she shouted back, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red, her fists clenching around the books in her hand.

"You. Must. Not. Leave. The. House. That is the  _number one rule_ , sister!" he replied.

"Well, I'm sick of your  _rules_! Gellert thinks your rules are 'stupid' and that 'I must be going mad locked up all day in a cottage'!" she exclaimed, pushing past him and heading back up the footpath to the cottage, ignoring her brother as he made his protests.

"Gellert? You've been talking to Albus's new  _boyfriend_  have you? What did mother say about not trusting strangers?" he screamed.

"I don't care what mother  _said_ , she's dead!"

Running back into the cottage and locking the door to her room, she quickly hid the books (which were most certainly not novels) underneath the loose floorboard underneath her bed, where she hid her most precious possessions - most of which she wasn't allowed.

She hadn't expected Aberforth to be arriving so soon, but then again, Albus had barely said two words to her in the last few weeks and Aberforth's letters had been cut short due to his exams. Unfortunately, he had caught her at a bad time, provoking the overprotective beast inside of Aberforth to lash out at her.

She missed Gellert; they had only had five or six conversations in the last few weeks (due to Albus's possessiveness over him), but they were the most interesting conversations she'd had in her entire life. 

She still hadn't revealed what she was, in fear he would mention it to Albus, but he had given her some recommendations about a particular set of books she should read, all of which could be found in his great-aunt's library. His choice of books had amused her, being exactly what you would expect from a wizard supremacist, loather of muggles and someone interested in the Dark Arts. 

There was  _Wizarding Oppression (1840)_  by L A Malfoy,  _The Darkest of Arts (1887)_  by A J Selwyn and coincidentally enough,  _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_  - specifically  _The Tale of the Three Brothers._

The first two had made her roll her eyes... but the third choice made her raise her eyebrows. Why on earth would someone of his intelligence, bother with something as childish as a fairy tale? Was she possibly not the only one who found it rather... realistic? 

Unfortunately, with her other brother's arrival home from Hogwarts, she no longer had the freedom she had enjoyed the past few weeks with Albus distracted. This would make it even harder for her and Gellert to sneak in conversations without either of her brothers catching her. It didn't help she was falling out of control more and more as the months went by, the Obscurus slowing eating away at her soul.

It was only two days after Aberforth's arrival that she had another...  _episode_... which had left her locked up in the magic-less cellar beneath the kitchen, where the raging creature inside of her couldn't escape. It may have kept those around her safe, but it would torture her; the beast craving to escape her skin, only to be trapped inside by the anti-magic spell that kept it from recking havoc on Godric's Hollow.

Except this time, when Aberforth threw her down the trapdoor, locking it tightly and letting her rage wear off, unbeknownst to both of them - someone had been watching.

_Gellert had been watching._

*

The pieces were coming together, Gellert's suspicions slowly being confirmed. He hadn't even considered it, until he picked up the Dark Arts book found in his great-aunt's library, where there was a very in depth chapter about a dark magical force the would feed off young children - whose magical development had been disrupted by a traumatising event.

He hadn't realised what had happened when Ariana was a child, until he had questioned Albus to why his father was in Azkaban, which had resulted in Albus eagerly defending his father's actions and explaining (not specifically) why Ariana had to be kept 'safe'.

It hadn't taken Gellert long once he began his research on the matter to work out that a certain dark magically creature, called an  _Obscurus_ , had developed inside Ariana after she was brutally assaulted by the muggle boys.

Now he understood why she would ferociously defend her inability to perform magic, why she would disappear for hours on end and why she could go from sweet and innocent, to angry and hateful in seconds.

But, nothing explained why Aberforth Dumbledore had thrown her down a trapdoor, into what he presumed was an underground cellar. It had shocked him; his eyes widening at the sight while he clenched his fists painfully, a lump rising up in his throat. He wanted to go in and help her, but he couldn't be gone too long or Albus would notice. Thankfully, the younger of the Dumbledore brothers hadn't seen him watching through the kitchen window. 

He had quickly retreated back to his Aunt's house, where he found Albus unfazed when he returned to the library, thankfully not noticing Gellert's longer absence than usual. 

"So how far through are we with our plans, Albus?" he asked, taking a seat on one of the plush chairs across from him.

"W-well, I think it's best we leave next summer. Aberforth would have graduated, meaning he could start looking after Ariana for me," he replied, his had fidgeting in hopes of approval.

"Indeed I agree, we should wait until Aberforth has graduated. But, I believe your sister is very capable of taking care of herself Albus - she might even make a useful addition to our travelling party," he smirked, knowing Albus would eventually give in to his suggestions, he  _always_  did.

"Gellert - you don't understand... my sister... she needs to be kept safe and in control... you just wouldn't understand -"

"Albus, I understand perfectly well what an Obscurial is and I can assure you that locking her away in a house for the rest of her no doubt... short life, will only make her condition worse," he assured, putting Albus into a state of shock.

"How did you know?" is all Albus could say, almost speechless that his friend had discovered the truth the Dumbledores had been hiding for years.

"It wasn't hard Albus, once you told me about your sisters attack. But I can assure you, that all locking her up will do is kill her faster!" he replied.

"But -"

"No buts, Albus. She's incredibly powerful and not only should you give her some freedom, but she would be a powerful asset to our plans," he continued.

"What do you mean? My sister can't even control -"

"We could change that, Albus! We could help her control the Obscurus power and use it to help us achieve our goals!" he replied, trying to make Albus see reason.

_"She killed my mother!"_

The argument came to a halt, the room falling into a tense silence. Gellert hadn't known the truth about the Dumbledore's mother's death. His aunt had made it very clear that it was a fresh wound, which still needed time to heal, so he decided not to mention it. He hadn't been aware, however, that the Obscurus inside Ariana had been the cause of their mother's death.

"Albus, she  _did not_  kill your mother, the Obscurus -"

"Well she made the explosion happen! She got angry! It was _her_  fault!"

"She couldn't control it! I don't blame her for getting angry! I would if I was locked away in that  _bloody cellar_  all day!" shouted Gellert, rising to his feet in front of Albus. Gellert however, after quickly realising what he said, sat back down - just before Albus spoke again, in a much quieter tone.

"H-how did you know about the cellar?" he asked, fear lacing his shaking speech.

"I saw Aberforth throw her down there only ten minutes ago," replied Gellert, his voice still filled with anger.

"It's not what it looks like! I charmed it so no magic could be performed in it, meaning Ariana's Obscurus wouldn't be able to escape when she was angry! I was only doing it so I wouldn't face the same fate as mother!" 

"If you prevent an Obscurus from escaping an Obscurial, it will  _torture_  them!" screamed Gellert.

Albus had ignored what his friend said, barging out of the house, tears threatening to fall down his face as he ran back to the cottage, past Aberforth and upstairs to his room where he collapsed on his bed, sobbing.

He didn't understand why Gellert couldn't see where he was coming from. Gellert had  _always_  agreed with him and told him how amazing he was, but now the matter of his sister was brought up, Gellert just shouted at him for being horrible and stupid! And as his sobs slowly died down, he hoped his siblings hadn't heard him cry.

Ariana hadn't;  _but Aberforth had._

Aberforth had watched half amused, half confused, as his older brother ran up the stairs looking  _heartbroken_ , clearly having gotten into a fight with his foreign friend down the lane. He had been shocked at the sight, of what looked like his brother  _crying_  at first, but it hadn't been a surprise that Albus would have such a reaction to a falling out with a friend.

Aberforth wasn't stupid. He watched as his older brother's face lit up like the night's stars every time the foreign boy appeared. His presence making Albus blush ferociously, his brother holding onto every word the boy said as though he was some sort of God, putting Albus under a spell that had distracted him from his other responsibilities - such as their sister.

It hadn't taken Aberforth long as a child to work out Albus didn't have eyes for the pretty girls the Aberforth liked. He would often catch Albus looking at other young men his age for longer than normal, admiring their physique when they'd go swimming on the coast, rather than the curvy young women in flowing sundresses.

He couldn't understand it, it just seemed...  _wrong._  Why would a man prefer another  _man_  over a beautiful young woman? It was wrong in  _so many ways._  He had never met someone with the same  _interests_  as Albus; especially not the foreign young man who had come to stay with his aunt. Regardless of Albus's feelings, he knew that Gellert Grindelwald much preferred the sight of his sister -  _which he hated more_.

~~~

**Disclaimer: Remember it is 1898, and no one accepted homosexuality. It was illegal in the UK till 1967 and still today LGBT+ face discrimination. Homophobia is disgusting yes, but it is 2017 not 1898. Please sympathise with Aberforth's views, as he would have been confused to why Albus preferred his own sex, as every LGBT+ person would be forced into the closet unless they would want to face prison or even execution. This means no one was exposed to anything other that heterosexuality, therefore it would've been confusing and shocking for Aberforth, who didn't even know what 'homosexuality' and what someone being a 'homosexual' would've meant. This does not excuse homophobia in the present day, but you should understand why he would think it was 'wrong' in 1898 - where no one would ever talk about it. Even when my grandparents were young in the 30s/40s, it was never spoken about and they wouldn't have deemed it acceptable for years until the 60s/70s when it was legalised and people started to accept that it wasn't a choice and there was nothing wrong with it. Once again, this does not make homophobia acceptable in the present day.**


	6. June 28th, 1898

_June 28th, 1898._

 

Ariana had never seen such Albus in such a forlorn, depressed state. For the last week, her eldest brother had locked himself up in his room, never once exiting to check on his little sister, who he had done such a poor job taking care of.

 

Aberforth told her to ignore his ‘pathetic’ absence, but she couldn’t help but wonder what had put her outgoing, brilliant (yet egotistical) brother in such a mood. She knew it must have had something to do with Gellert, but with Aberforth watching her every move, she was unable to visit the cottage down the lane where the young foreign boy hadn’t been seen out of for days.

 

Despite the glorious weather, this part of Godric’s Hollow felt gloomy and desolate, with not a sign of happiness in sight. Ariana had spent the last week reading in her room, Aberforth preventing her from having any form of privacy outside it. Having finished the many books her companion had suggested she read, she spent hours staring out her window at the quiet surroundings, dreaming of the windy beaches many miles away and the beautiful forrest she could just see on the horizon.

 

Today had been the same, but while she had been gazing out, lost in another world, she was unaware the someone had been watching her from behind another window.

 

Gellert couldn’t deny he was fascinated with his friend’s sister. She held a natural beauty and innocence that would attract any young man - but it was her sharp tongue and cheeky wit that had Gellert so flustered around her.

 

Watching her stare out the window, he constantly wondered what troubled her mind, wishing that the worry etched across her face would vanish. He couldn’t understand what intrigued him so much about the girl, yet it didn’t bother him in the least - she was a perfect distraction after his bitter brawl with Albus.

 

He wasn’t oblivious to the looks his great-aunt was giving him over supper; she knew very well something went wrong between him and the eldest Dumbledore. In fact, today she had walked into the library - where he was quietly reading - and demanded that he go and make a mends with his new friend.

 

So here he was, nervously biting his nails while staring across the distance at Ariana in the window trying to pluck up the courage to head towards the cottage only half a minute up the lane. It was only minutes later that Ariana noticed a figure strolling slowly towards her cottage, snapping her out of her forever gazing daze. 

 

He was less presented than usual; his shirt’s sleeves were rolled up, his black vest only half done up and his wand was sticking out of his pocket. She jumped off her bed, where she had been reading, and quietly yet quickly headed down the stairs to meet Gellert at the door.

 

“Hello Ariana,” he smiled, although it didn’t reach his eyes.

 

“Are you here to see Albus?” she asked, hoping this feud could end and she could see Gellert more often.

 

“I am. May I come in?” he asked politely, to which she hustled him in a directed him to the door to Albus’s bedroom.

 

“I should probably go, Gellert. Albus doesn’t like me,” she whispered, and although Gellert was none to please to hear her words, he agreed.

 

She walked away from her brother’s door, leaving Gellert to deal with Albus himself while she headed outside to avoid hearing any form of conflict between them.

 

The scorching hot summer air outside was a good distraction; walking to the pond not too far from the cottage, she dipped her feet into the cool water while plucking daisies from the grass to form a daisy chain of flowers to place over her soft blonde hair.

 

Oblivious to the tense conversation that was taking place inside her home, she wondered how long it would be until Aberforth noticed she had escaped for a few moments of peace. 

It must have been a whole twenty minutes, before footsteps were heard walking down the stairs of the back doorstep. She assumed it was Aberforth, but to her surprise Albus and Gellert were heading across the grass between their two cottages, heading towards the cosy home of Bathilda Bagshot, neither of them noticing her presence. Well, so she had thought.

 

Gellert was relieved to have made amends with his good friend, but his mind was soon distracted from the relief, at the sight of Ariana, a crown of daisies carefully placed on her hair, staring mindlessly into her reflection on the surface of the pond. Without turning his head, he watched as she carefully brushed her hair behind her ears, trying not to damage her daisy crown in the process.

 

He wondered what thoughts were going through her head; did she ever think about him like he thought about her? He doubted it was possible - she was a girl of almost fifteen, yes, but she held a childhood innocence that both scared and fascinated him. He had never been one for relationships - he’d may have fooled around with a few girls at Drumstrang before, but none of it was anything serious.

 

Unfortunately, the girl he held such interest in was not only Albus’s sister, but an Obscurial that could spin out of control at any time. She also shared vastly different opinions regarding the standing of Wizards and Witches in the world, although her opinions were justified, as Ariana could not perform any type of controlled magic. Yet, someone with such little magical ability is what Gellert wanted most.

 

Regardless of whether or not he’d deny it, Gellert was utterly infatuated with his best friend’s little sister - and his best friend was utterly infatuated with him. 

 

*

 

It was well past midnight when it happened.

 

Ariana had been sleeping soundly when he heard a roar of anger from downstairs, followed by screaming and shouting. Albus and Aberforth’s voice could have quite possibly woken up the whole neighbourhood.

 

Pulling on her robe, she quiet snuck out of her room and down the stairwell, avoiding stepping on loose floorboards that would bring attention to her as she tip toed towards the kitchen, just close enough to hear what Albus and Aberforth were screaming at each other on the other side of the door.

 

“So you and your little _boyfriend_ are at it again, are you? Plotting to use _our sister_ in your devious little plans?” screamed Aberforth.

 

“Gellert and I made a deal! Everything goes back to normal as long as I take the magic-less spell off the cellar - I’m not getting rid of it completely!” Albus shouted in return.

 

“What’s the point of having the cellar if it isn’t magic-less? It’s supposed to stop that _thing_ from getting out of control!”

 

“Well if you hadn’t noticed, I agree with you! But I will not sacrifice my friendship with Gellert over something as simple as the god forsaken magic-less cellar!”

 

Ariana frowned; _get rid of the magic-less cellar?_ She hated it, yes, but why on earth would Gellert even know about that? And why does he want Albus to get rid of the magic-less spell? Everything about this didn’t make much sense.

 

“He wants to use _our sister_ for his sneaky little plans and you’re letting him! If you weren’t so blinded with your disgusting infatuation with him, you would realise he’s got his eyes on Ariana with more than friendly intentions!”

 

“I am not infatuated with -”

 

Ariana couldn’t listen anymore, retreating from the door she stood outside and quietly but quickly heading back to her room. Her head was filled with too many thoughts to continue listening to her brother’s row. It was Aberforth’s last line she remembered the most clearly; it was horrifyingly revealing.

 

_“…disgusting infatuation with him…”_

 

_“…more than friendly intentions…”_

 

She knew her brother was incredibly fond with Gellert, that was certain, but there is no such thing as men being infatuated with each other - she knew that. It must’ve just slipped from his mouth out of frustration, but so must his final words involving Gellert’s ‘ _more than friendly intentions_ ’ towards her - she hoped.

 

Unfortunately, although she hated to say it, that hope of Aberforth just saying it out of frustration was unlikely. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t seen the signs before. 

 

His subtle ‘pop-ins’ where he would flirt with her while ‘waiting’ for Albus were beginning to make sense. The many times she caught him staring at her through her window while outside with Albus and from his own bedroom window had become countless and his defence of her (which she now knew to be the cause of Gellert and Albus’s fight) in her rather _unfortunate situation_ had never made much sense until now.

 

But what on earth would Gellert see in her? She was a slowly dying, practically magic-less, out-of-control Obscurial with nothing but out of control power to offer. _Nothing but out of control power to offer._ She didn’t want to believe it, but maybe what Aberforth had meant wasn’t to do with Gellert _liking her_ (which although she’d never admit, she quite liked the sound of), but his interest in her Obscurus.

 

That had to be it.

 

He was interested in her power - not her.

 

She didn’t like that very much.

 

*

 

Gellert was all to pleased to hear that Albus had won the argument to get rid of that dreadful magic-less cellar, despite the two having kept up half of Godric’s Hollow with their deafening shouts and screams at each other. Now, Ariana would not have to face the horror of having magic locked inside of her _torture_ her trying to escape. Unfortunately, this had made Albus’s brother loath him even more and Gellert wasn’t allowed in the house unless Albus was there - or at least that’s what Aberforth said when threatening him. Like Gellert was ever going to do anything that obnoxious bloody twat demanded.

 

Nothing could get much better, in his mind. Ariana was no longer subject to pure torture, Albus and him were back on good terms and he had pissed off Aberforth in one of the delightful ways possible by getting Albus to do it for him.

 

There was only one thing he wanted more.

 

From his bedroom window, he watched as Ariana fed the goats in the Dumbledore’s backyard, wearing another daisy crown on her head as she skipped around, giggling to herself as the goats ravaged the food in her palm. Her hear was let loose and trailed down her back, something you would so early see a girl of her age do, in their day and age. He also noticed she had let loose the horrible constricting corset that she had been forced to wear from as young as nine. Oh, how he wished he could go out to the free girl in the field.

 

But, here he was, hiding from his feelings.

 

As was Albus.

 

As was Ariana.

 


	7. July 21st, 1898

_July 21st, 1898._

Laying in the grassy fields outside the cottage, Ariana slowly mended her dress that had been damaged in her  _inner demon's_  last outburst. She had been avoiding Gellert for weeks, her mind clouded with mixed feelings about his intentions. Having hoped that her distress around the situation would go away, she was unpleasantly met with even more stress that continued to put that  _thing_ inside of her on edge. Which is why he dress was now torn and the basement was now destroyed. 

She felt a great sense of relief when Albus took the 'no-magic' spell off the basement, but she found banging into the stone walls as her Obscurus burst out of control... rather painful. Although that  _thing_  was no longer torturing her, while trying to escape her body, she found that as a consequence of letting it out resulted in bruises littering up her body as the days went by.

Her brother's had noticed her Obscurus playing up more often as well. In fact, when Ariana wouldn't calm down one night, Albus had threatened to lock her in the basement - leaving her there until 'that thing' stopped playing up. Albus, however, soon faced the bitch that is karma - a rather nasty black eye from being attacked by the supernatural force. Unbeknownst to her, Gellert had caught Albus trying to hide the injury and had decided that he'd had enough of Ariana ignoring him.

So here he stood, unsure of his next move as he watched Ariana sewing something in the meadow.  _Would she agree with anything he says?_  It was then that Ariana noticed a shadow approaching her, causing her head to whip around in fright as her brother's best friend halted in front of her.

"Gellert, why is it you sneak up on me?" she questioned, putting her ripped dress aside.

"Apologies for frightening you, Ariana, it was certainly not my intention."

He sat down beside her on the dry grass, twisting a piece of long grass in his fingers as an awkward silence filled the air.

"Well?" asked Ariana, annoyed, wishing the handsome young man hadn't come and found her.

"You have been avoiding me, Ariana," he stated, turning his gaze towards her.

She didn't respond for quite some time.

"Tell me, Gellert, did you convince my brother to take the magic-less spell off the cellar so I could be free or so you could win my trust and use my power for your devious little plans you and Albus have made together?"

He had been taken aback at her harshness, but found himself speechless to the question. In truth, he didn't know himself what his intentions regarding Ariana were anymore. Which of the two intentions she said was the truth?

"I don't know, Ariana, I don't know. But I do not see you as an object - I'm not that low," he responded.

"If you don't see me as an object, then what on earth do I mean to you? All I should ever be and have been is your friend's little sister."

"I know Ariana. But, unfortunately, both you and I have developed...  _something_  that should've never happened in the first place," he snapped back, frustration rising up within him.

"And who's fault is that Gellert?"

"Both of our faults, Ariana - as much as you'd like to deny that. We are both rather stubborn in denial."

She didn't respond after that, letting an awkward silence fill the air as they sat in the long grass, Ariana's stitching abandoned as she began to fiddle with the grass.

"What's it like?" she asked Gellert, "What's the outside world like?"

"Well, it depends, where have you been other than here in Godric's Hollow?"

"Well, before father was taken to prison, we lived in a place called  _Mould-On-The-Wold_ , but I was so young I can barely remember the place. So other than that, I've never left Godric's -"

"You've  _never_  left this place?"

"Yes, that's -"

"But this place is so  _boring!_  Have you never been to Hogsmede or the Ministry? You  _must've_  been to Diagon Alley at least!"

"Not that I can remember..." she muttered sheepishly as he stared at her in disbelief, "most people live and die in the same corner of the world anyway!" 

"But I don't want you to be most people, Ariana!"

"Well, it's not like I can do anything about it, my brother's control me!" she snapped, glaring daggers at him while he tried to press his point.

"Well, perhaps you should stop letting them control them and do something with your life!"

"It's not like I know how to get anywhere!" she exclaimed, teeth clenched in frustration at his insistence.

"But I do."

She rolled her eyes at his naivety, laughing to herself at how ridiculous his proposal seemed and how impossible it was.

"The day Albus and Aberforth let you take me anywhere is the day the sky falls on our heads."

"Who said we had to tell them?"

*

The bright sun glared rays onto her face, awakening her from her slumber. She groaned, reaching towards the curtains, trying to close the curtains to grant her another hour of sleep.

_Today was the day._

She had no idea where Gellert was taking her, due to his insistence that it  _must_  be a surprise or she wouldn't enjoy it as much as he wanted her too. Aberforth, conveniently, was spending the day at Hogsmede with his friends and Albus had something money-related to attend at the Ministry, so she would be free of her brother's overprotective watch and capable of sneaking off with Gellert for the day. To say she was excited was an understatement.

He mentioned to dress lightly, but bring a warm piece of clothing incase there was an unexpected breeze and for some reason, she might need a spare change of clothes. What for? She couldn't guess.

So, as she prepared herself for the day, she filled a basket with all that was needed, along with a few books that might be able to free her of boredom if she was faced with any. Now, she was waiting for him in the kitchen, sipping her morning cup of tea and relishing in the freedom she had been granted with her brother's out of the house.

It wasn't long before she heard a loud crack, making her jump in surprise as Gellert appeared less than a foot in front of her.

"Are you ready for the surprise?"

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" she responded, grabbing her basket and standing up, their faces only inches away from each other.

"No, I'm going to show you."

He grabbed her palm quickly and suddenly, her insides felt like twisting and turning in and out, their surroundings disappearing as they mushed up like a disgusting smoothie until what felt like hours, but was only seconds later, they landed on a soft squishy substance beneath their feet, large cliffs surrounding them with small rippling water crashing onto the land. 

"Ever been to a beach before, Ari?"

Her eyes widened into saucers as she admired the surroundings, which she had only seen in old family photographs from before she could remember. The cliffs towered high above them, with an odd colour of pearly white coating them. The sand was a dark colour, covered in rocks and shells that were slowly being swallowed by the sea. 

"Where are we?" she asked in awe.

"This place, Ari, is most commonly known as the White Cliffs of Dover."

It was only then she noticed a large picnic blanket, adorned with delicious fruits, sweets and savouries for them to devour. Thankfully, there was no wind and the sun was scorching the earth from the heavens - something that happened once in a blue moon in this part of England.

"I must say, this was very unexpected," she said, as they settle down on the blanket and started in on some sandwiches. 

"Well, I thought perhaps you should see the beauty of the natural world, before we enter the Wizarding World. Sometimes, us wizards seem to forget that not everything was built by magic."

"I never took you for a philosopher, Gellert Grindelwald. Nor did I expect to hear anything that doesn't portray the wizarding race as somewhat superior to muggles come out of your lips."

"Don't misinterpret me, Ariana, for the natural world and the muggle world are two vastly different things."

"But if you believe in the natural world, you must believe to some extent the muggle art of science then," she responded.

"I admit, the muggles have certainly made do without magic, despite their inferiority. Although, their social class system - particularly in this country - is absolutely pathetic."

"How hypocritical of you, Gellert, when you rank the magical abilities of some humans as superior to those with the inability to perform magic," she said, cleaning off the last of the sandwiches and moving onto what looked like a custard tart.

"Yes, but within our world we do not have the discrimination of racism, nobility and riches," he argued in return.

"What utter bullshit, Gellert!" she exclaimed, with Gellert been so stunned by her crude language he couldn't respond before she began her well deserved rant at him.

"You say there is no racism, nobility and social classes in the wizarding world, yet the Pureblood families roll around in their riches, getting treated like royalty and smothered with compliments while they spit on the muggle-borns. I may not have been to the Wizarding World, but I've certainly read enough to know you are living under a rock to make such invalid comments about an issue we face just as much as the muggle world does. I want you to listen to me Gellert, and listen to me carefully because I do not want to say it again: you are not born with hatred, you are taught hatred. We all bleed the same colour."

It was then the conversation ended, despite Gellert rolling his eyes and not taking in anything that Ariana had said to him. After many long minutes of awkward silence as they finished the food, Ariana remember her basket she had put aside.

"Why did you tell me to bring a spare change of clothes?"

"Because we're going for a swim and I know how much you hate it when people 'show off' their magic, so I supposed you'd rather not be magic-dried by me."

"But the water must be freezing! This isn't one of those hot tropical colonies like India or Australia Gellert!"

But, Gellert had ignored her protests and stood up on the sand, taking off his books and shirt until he was left in nothing but his breaches, charging down to the water and diving in, leaving a younger Ariana scandalised at the sight.  _He just undressed in front of me!_  Her thoughts were a little more excited than appalled than she wanted them to be.

"Well," he said, rising up from the surface, displaying his toned chest and muscular arms, "are you going to come in?"

She reluctantly pulled her cardigan, unnecessary clothing and shoes off - but never exposing any inappropriate amount of skin, before slowly walking to the water's edge, where little waves crashed onto the sad, her feet suddenly feeling the stinging shock from the icy cold water. She quickly walked back a few steps, avoiding giving her feet anymore hard suffering.

"It's too cold!" she exclaimed to Gellert, who was now at least five metres out, lying on his back in the water.

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport, Ari!" he shouted back amused, approaching her with his gorgeous figure on full display as he exited the water, dangerously dazzling blue eyes staring at her, as he approached her slowly.

"Is Ariana Dumbledore scared of a little bit of water?" he taunted, failing to notice the young girl so blatantly running her eyes over his beautiful figure.

"It's absolutely freez - GELLERT!"

He picked her up around the waist and under her knees, running quickly into the water where he quickly threw her into the shallows, engulfing her body in water.

_Oh, you've got it coming now Gellert Grindelwald._

~~~

**Apologies for the delay, I've only just got out of a terrible month of writer's block.**

**After the events that happened a few days ago in Manchester at the Ariana Grande concert, I would just like to mention that eventually in the future, once I've got all my current projects done, I will be writing some sort of novel that will have something to do with them and the current terrorist events currently going on in the world. Eventually I will also want to write a book about a Syrian Refugee, but I'd like that one to be a true story therefore it will have to wait a few years for me to find the time and money to do something like that.**

**Please vote and comment your thoughts!**

**Once again, sorry for the delay!**

**\- Emma**


End file.
